Tribrid Salvatore (Traduction)
by Kimberly31
Summary: TRADUCTION. Zach Salvatore a une nièce qui est tombée enceinte à dix-sept ans. Elle a donné naissance à une petite fille qu'elle a nommée Luna, mais Luna n'est pas une enfant comme les autres. Elle a besoin de sang pour survivre. Le père de Luna n'était pas un vampire ordinaire. Que feront Damon et Stefan lorsqu'ils font la rencontre de leur nièce orpheline?
1. Prologue

_Ceci est une traduction. La fanfiction originale appartient à_ _ **NicholasFlamelFan.**_ _Cette traduction vous est proposée pour lire cette histoire en français. Les notes de l'auteur et réponses aux reviews ne sont pas visibles sur cette version. Vous pouvez adresser des reviews sur cette version (que je transmettrais à l'auteur) ou sur celle originale_

Tribrid Salvatore

NicholasFlamelFan

Zach Salvatore a une nièce qui est tombée enceinte à dix-sept ans. Elle a donné naissance à une petite fille qu'elle a nommée Luna, mais Luna n'est pas une enfant comme les autres. Elle a besoin de sang pour survivre. Le père de Luna n'était pas un vampire ordinaire. Que feront Damon et Stefan lorsqu'ils font la rencontre de leur nièce orpheline? Inspiré de _Time-Twilight._

Noté: Fiction T - Anglais - Famille / Drame - Stefan S., Damon S., OC - id: 12897724

PROLOGUE

C'était un lundi, après le fiasco de la fête des fondateurs, et Damon était seul à la pension lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Une minute plus tard, le vampire avait ouvert la porte.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à la vue d'un homme âgé.

-Je cherche un certain Zach Salvatore. Est-il ici ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire un poli mais forcé.

Damon plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

\- Zach n'est pas là. Je suis son neveu. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'homme soupira.

\- Je m'appelle Alexander Jenkins, de _Jenkins & Sons. _J'ai une lettre pour l'un de mes clients, M. Salvatore. Il est important qu'il l'obtienne immédiatement.

\- Mon oncle est mort il y a peu de temps, déclara le vampire à l'avocat, guettant une réaction, la moindre réaction.

\- C'est un problème, marmonna nerveusement Jenkins en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Vous avez dit que vous étiez le neveu de M. Salvatore ?

Damon acquiesça.

\- Damon Salvatore

L'avocat réfléchit en l'observant.

\- Alors peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider, dit-il finalement. Puis-je entrer ? Je ne voudrais pas en discuter devant la porte.

Damon était définitivement curieux à présent. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Zach avait toujours été un peu solitaire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qui lui enverrait une lettre avec un avocat. L'aîné des deux frères vampires n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de _gentil_ , mais il n'était pas complètement sans cœur. L'homme devant lui avait l'air désespéré et affligé.

Damon se décala sur le côté, faisant signe à l'avocat d'entrer. Même si cela ne faisait pas de grande différence qu'il l'invite ou non, c'était devenu une habitude. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le salon, s'installant confortablement sur les fauteuils.

\- Alors, demanda le vampire, pourquoi cherchiez-vous Zach ? Et qui a écrit cette lettre ?

\- De l'un de mes clients, répéta M. Jenkins. De feu Maria Salvatore. D'après ce que je sais, M. Salvatore était son oncle. Maria est malheureusement décédée récemment, et il y a des _problèmes_ à régler.

Damon haussa les sourcils. _Des problèmes ?_ Puis la fin de la phrase lui revint à l'esprit.

\- J'ignorais que Zach avait une nièce… que j'avais une _cousine._

\- Oui, confirma l'avocat. Maria Salvatore. Elle avait vingt-et-un ans au moment de sa mort. Elle a été recueillie par M. Salvatore après la mort de ses parents. A seize ans, elle est tombée enceinte et a donné naissance à une fille, Luna. Elle a quatre ans. Je crois que tous les détails figurent dans cette lettre.

Il remit la lettre au vampire avec une carte sur laquelle figuraient ses coordonnées.

\- J'ai bien peur d'avoir un rendez-vous important dans très peu de temps, et je dois partir. Si vous avez besoin de plus d'informations ou si vous voulez accueillir Luna, contactez-moi. Je préférerais la savoir en sécurité avec sa famille que de la placer avec de parfaits étrangers.

\- d'accord, marmonna Damon quelque peu perturbé par la situation.

Il y avait un autre membre de la famille Salvatore vivant quelque part. Une orpheline de quatre ans.

\- Attendez ! cria-t-il lorsque M. Jenkins arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Et le père ?

L'avocat eut un petit sourire devant son intérêt.

\- Maria était la seule à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Pour autant que je sache, il n'est pas au courant.

\- Merci, déclara le vampire en hochant la tête. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça… c'est une peu dingue, et mon jeune frère a aussi son mot à dire.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça l'avocat en baissant la tête. J'aurais besoin de votre décision d'ici jeudi, autrement, j'ai peur que Luna ne puisse pas rester plus longtemps avec moi et soit confiée aux services sociaux.

Avec un dernier signe de tête, il partit, laissant Damon seul une fois de plus.

Il expira bruyamment, se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Sa main tenta aveuglément de saisir une bouteille d'alcool. Dans quelle situation s'était-il fourré ? Il était incapable de prendre soin d'un enfant. Surtout pas un humain. Damon but quelques gorgées de bourbon avant que son regard ne tombe sur l'enveloppe blanche qui était encore sur la table basse.

\- Et puis merde, gémit-il en se penchant en avant pour l'attraper.

 _Cher Oncle Zach_

 _Ça fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tout est de ma faute, mais je te promets que j'avais une bonne raison. Mais peu importe, je ne suis là pour te faire des excuses..._

 _Oncle Zach, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que je suis morte, et que j'ai laissé quelqu'un de très important derrière moi. Je suis sûre que tu te souviens de Luna ?_

 _La raison pour laquelle j'ai cessé de te contacter est que j'ai découvert plusieurs choses à propos de mon bébé… quand elle n'avait que deux mois, quelque chose s'est produit. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible._

 _Luna a besoin de sang pour survivre oncle Zach. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais son père était un vampire. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance et qui connaisse le monde surnaturel. Si tu décides de prendre soin d'elle, il y a des choses que tu devras savoir. J'ai noté tout ce que tu dois savoir à propos d'elle. Elle est rapide, et guérit extrêmement vite. Elle est un peu sensible au soleil, mais cela s'arrange avec de la crème solaire._

 _S'il te plait oncle Zach, je te supplie de la prendre. Elle est tout pour moi, et tu as fait un travail incroyable avec moi, même si je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te le dire._

 _Je t'aime Zach_

 _Ta nièce, Maria_

Damon restait stupéfait après avoir lu la lettre. C'était impossible. Non, ce n'était pas seulement impossible, mais, _il gèlerait en enfer avant que cela n'arrive._

 _Elle ne mentait pas_ se dit le vampire. Elle ne semblait pas seulement paniquée, mais désespérée. La pensée que quelque chose puisse arriver à son enfant après sa mort devait la terroriser.

Quelques heures plus tard, Stefan retrouva son frère aîné dans le salon, relisant la lettre, encore et encore.

\- Damon ?

\- Stefan, salua le vampire le plus âgé. Quelque chose s'est passé, et je pense que tu as besoin de savoir…

Stefan fronça les sourcils et s'assit en face de Damon.

\- Dis-moi

\- Savais tu que Zach avait une nièce ? Une nièce humaine ?

\- Quoi ? Haleta Stefan interloqué. Comment le sais-tu ?

Damon soupira.

\- Alors tu ne le savais pas non plus… Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant la lettre. Lis ça. Apparemment Maria a eu un enfant qui est maintenant orphelin. Un avocat est venu ce matin est m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'elle reste avec sa famille.

\- Damon, on ne peut pas accueillir un enfant. Pas avec tout cette merde surnaturelle qu'il y a en ce moment, Stefan s'exclama sans prendre le soin de lire la lettre.

Damon hocha la tête.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Jusqu'à ce que je lise cette lettre. Stefan, nous devons nous occuper d'elle. Je ne sais pas trop comment ou pourquoi, mais…

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je retourne dans ma chambre.

Toutes les pensées de Damon étaient tournées vers la petite fille. Peut-être qu'ils devraient l'accueillir. Ce serait certainement plus facile pour qu'elle se nourrisse de sang. Ce serait mieux pour elle d'être autour de gens qui la comprennent. En outre, il ne savait pas – et honnêtement il ne vous pas savoir – ce qui se passerait si Luna ne recevait pas régulièrement du sang. Si elle devrait subir la même douleur qu'un vampire ordinaire, alors il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle ait jamais à subir quelque chose comme ça.


	2. 1 Luna rencontre sa famille

_Ceci est une traduction La fanfiction originale appartient à **NicholasFlamelFan.** Les notes de l'auteur et réponses aux reviews ne sont pas visibles sur cette version. Vous pouvez adresser des reviews sur cette version (que je transmettrais à l'auteur) ou sur celle original._

 **Note du traducteur:**

 **Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi, et ajouter à leurs listes de favoris cette histoire. C'est une fanfiction que j'adore et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir la traduire en français pour que plus de gens puissent la lire! Luna est tellement attachante!**

 **J'ai déjà traduit plusieurs chapitres et je les posterai au fur et à mesure! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas!**

 **Encore merci à tous les lecteurs, et bonne lecture! ;)**

CHAPITRE 1

LUNA RENCONTRE SA FAMILLE

Le moment était venu, deux jours plus tard, un mercredi. Après beaucoup de discussions entre les deux frères – enfin, c'était surtout Stefan qui avait parlé -, ils avaient décidé d'accepter la petite Luna. Après tout, ils étaient sa seule famille, et si personne ne savait qui était le père, c'était le moins qu'ils puissent faire. Damon avait l'impression qu'il le devait à Zach. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé son neveu, mais il n'aurait jamais voulu faire de mal à un enfant de sa famille.

La sonnette retentit juste avant que Stefan n'aille rendre visite à Elena.

\- Bonjour, salua M. Jenkins en souriant aux deux vampires.

La main de l'avocat serrait celle de la petite fille la plus mignonne qu'il ait jamais vue. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu brillant, ressemblant à ceux de Damon et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond paille aux reflets de miel.

\- M. Jenkins, salua Damon avec un signe de tête. Voici mon frère cadet Stefan.

\- Bonjour, salua le plus jeune des frères Salvatore en lui tendant la main. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Puis il se tourna vers la petite fille.

\- Tu dois être Luna

La petite fille de quatre ans rougit timidement, regardant ses pieds.

\- Maintenant, étant donné que vous avez accepté de l'accueillir, j'ai apporté la plupart des affaires qu'elle voulait emmener. Il y aussi plusieurs objets qui appartenaient à sa mère et qui étaient censés revenir à M. Salvatore… je vais aller les récupérer, puis je devrais partir.

Il partit avec Stefan qui le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils déchargèrent rapidement la voiture tandis que Luna restait toujours là où l'homme l'avait laissée.

Damon l'observa curieusement, essayant de repérer des ressemblances avec sa petite nièce. Oui, les frères avaient décidé que cela rendrait les choses plus simples de déclarer Luna comme leur nièce. Comme sa mère, Maria, avait grandi dans cette ville, ils ne diraient la vérité qu'à propos d'elle. C'était la chose la plus facile à faire.

\- Bonjour ma puce. Je m'appelle Damon.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle en souriant nerveusement au grand homme.

Luna n'était pas sûre de savoir qui étaient les deux hommes. Sa maman lui avait raconté des histoires à propos de son oncle Zach, et de ce dont elle se souvenait, elle avait déjà mentionné deux frères. Ils étaient aussi _différents…_ comme elle.

Dès que M. Jenkins partit, un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Stefan se racle la gorge.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu voudrais voir ta chambre ?

Luna acquiesça, franchissant finalement la porte en prenant la main tendue par le jeune frère.

\- Tu peux lui montrer sa chambre et je lui apporterai plus tard, proposa Damon. On pourra discuter du reste plus tard.

En passant devant elle, il ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite fille. C'était encore gênant pour eux, car les deux vampires n'avaient pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les petits enfants, mais ils se débrouilleraient. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se débrouilleraient.

Stefan conduisit Luna à l'étage, montrant les pièces en passant.

\- Voici ma chambre. Celle de Damon est là, et voici la tienne. Nous ne savions pas quelle couleur tu aimes, alors… tu peux nous le dire et nous décorerons comme tu le souhaites.

La pièce était étonnamment grande et les murs étaient peints d'une couleur bleue ciel.

\- J'aime ça

Luna sourit avec excitation et se jeta dans les bras de Stefan, oubliant sa timidité.

\- Merci.

\- Je suis content.

Le vampire adolescent sourit en caressant ses cheveux blonds et enroula ses bras autours de la petite fille. Même s'il était un peu mal à l'aise avec l'idée qu'elle vive ici, cela commençait très bien. Bien sûr elle n'était là que depuis une demi-heure tout au plus, mais Stefan pouvait déjà dire que lui et Damon étaient sous son charme. Luna était trop mignonne pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à les mener par le bout du nez.

\- Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu as ? interrogea Damon en posant les deux petites boîtes qu'il portait.

Luna jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Maman n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Je n'avais pas besoin d'autre chose.

\- Maria, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Maman était la plus belle du monde, sourit-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Oh mon chaton, murmura Stefan en s'agenouillant devant sa nièce. Je sais que ta maman te manque beaucoup. Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on te faisait visiter ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire à la petite fille pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer, alors il essaya juste la distraire.

Luna gloussa légèrement.

\- OK

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils descendirent les escaliers. L'endroit que préférait Luna dans la pension était sans conteste le jardin. Dès qu'ils sortirent, elle courut sur l'herbe.

\- Comment réussit-elle à être si heureuse après ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura calmement Stefan à son frère aîné.

Damon haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais elle est plutôt mignonne

\- Est-ce que le grand méchant vampire vient de dire qu'il trouve une petite fille _mignonne ?_ Le taquina son jeune frère. Je sais ce que tu veux dire… Ses yeux ressemblent aux tiens, mais ses cheveux…

\- Elle brisera des cœurs plus tard, sourit Damon en regardant Luna courir joyeusement.


	3. 2 Le retour

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait un moment depuis le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai été vraiment surchargée de boulot ces derniers temps :) j'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement, c'est promis :D**_

 _ **Je n'oublie pas non plus mes autres fanfictions, je travaille encore dessus, même si j'ai du mal parfois à mettre mes idées par écrit!**_

 _ **Encore merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Un petit commentaire motive toujours les troupes :)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de Luna, et bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **LE RETOUR**

Le samedi après son arrivée, Luna fut réveillée par Damon qui la secouait.

\- Allez Luna. Tu dois te lever

\- Dami, gémit légèrement la fille d'une voix endormie

Le vampire devait réprimer un rire à cette vue. Elle ressemblait à un chaton.

\- Allez, il est temps de se lever.

Luna grommela mais s'assit en se frottant les yeux.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Le maire a été gravement blessé et les funérailles ont lieu aujourd'hui, expliqua Damon. Tu as une robe pour l'occasion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Maman m'en a acheté une.

\- d'accord, alors je te laisse t'habiller. Descends quand tu auras fini. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, il suffit de m'appeler.

\- d'accord, acquiesça la petite fille en hochant la tête.

La petite fille sauta du lite et se précipita vers le placard. Même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements, sa maman lui avait donné tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Même si parfois elles n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent.

La robe qu'elle portait était faite avec un long tissu noir et un col blanc. Dès que Luna eut fini, elle descendit les escaliers et se trouva derrière Damon en un battement de cils. Elle aimait utiliser sa vitesse de vampire. C'était amusant de sentir le vent et de voir défiler tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elle.

\- C'était rapide, dit Damon en souriant, se retournant pour lui faire face. Ecoute Luna. Puisque nous allons te présenter plusieurs personnes aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas que tu utilises ta vitesse ou autre chose devant eux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se concentrant.

\- ils ne savent pas ce que je suis ?

\- Exactement, acquiesça Damon. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je pense que c'est plus sûr pour toi

\- Je te fais confiance Dami, sourit-elle en tirant doucement son bras

Damon sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Luna semblait aimer que lui ou son frère la prenne dans ses bras. Il devait admettre que c'était mignon.

\- Allons-y alors

Il attrapa sa veste et ses clefs en sortant, et déposa l'enfant de quatre ans sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture.

Le trajet vers la pension des Lockwood passa relativement vite, et dès que Damon sortit de la voiture, il reprit sa nièce dans ses bras.

\- Damon, salua Carol alors que les frères Salvatore entraient. Et qui est cette petite ?

\- Voici Luna. C'est la fille de Maria. Vous connaissez Maria, n'est-ce pas ? Elle vivait avec Zach, expliqua le vampire.

Le nouveau maire écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

\- Maria a eu un enfant ? Et pourquoi est-elle avec vous ?

\- Maman a eu un accident, dit Luna en collant sa tête contre l'épaule de Dami.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quand elle avait commencé à l'appeler comme ça. En très peu de temps, Luna était devenue très proche des deux garçons. Damon était à présent _Dami_ et elle appelait Stefan _Steffi._

Un court moment de silence suivit la déclaration de la petite fille avant que Carol ne secoue la tête et se tourne vers Liz Forbes.

\- Je veux savoir exactement qui est responsable de la mort de mon mari

\- Je travaille dessus, lui dit calmement Liz en jetant des regards confus et nerveux vers Luna. Mais vous devez être franche avec moi. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle Richard a été affecté par le dispositif contre les vampires ?

Carol lui lança un regard furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? Qu'il était _l'un d'entre eux_?

\- Non, non, intervint rapidement Damon en ajustant son emprise sur sa petite nièce Luna – elle était visiblement en train d'écouter leur conversation, mais il ignorait à quel point elle comprenait ce qu'ils disaient – personne ne dit ça.

\- Votre adjoint a merdé, dit Carol au sheriff. C'est simple. Je veux que vous trouviez le responsable.

\- Carol, avertit Damon en roulant des yeux

\- C'est votre mari qui a aidé John Gilbert à mettre en place son stupide plan pour commencer, répliqua Liz qui ne voulait pas être tenue pour responsable de ce qui c'était passé.

\- Liz…

Carol soupira de frustration.

\- Quelqu'un a tué mon mari

Damon s'avança vers elles.

\- Nous sommes tous exténués. Vous avez subi une grande perte, comme tout le reste de la ville. Mais nous devons rester unis, d'accord ? Ayez confiance l'une envers l'autre, nous allons surmonter ça.

La conversation s'arrêta finalement et Carol rejoignit bientôt un grand homme musclé.

L'aîné Salvatore posa sa nièce devant lui, tenant encore sa main dans la sienne.

\- Qui est ce gars avec Carol ? demanda-t-il à Liz

\- C'est le frère cadet du maire, Mason Lockwood, répondit-elle en regardant l'homme.

Damon fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'il va rejoindre le Conseil ? Comme lorsque John Gilbert est revenu ?

\- Il n'a rien à voir avec John, répondit le shérif en souriant. Premièrement il n'est pas stupide. Et il n'est pas c _royant_ non plus. Il ne veut rien avoir affaire avec le conseil. Il est trop occupé à chercher la vague parfaite.

\- Merci, acquiesça le vampire, on se voit plus tard.

Après quelques minutes à observer Mason Lockwood, le vampire sentit une main sur son bras.

\- Dami… je veux rentrer à la maison

Elle regardait le nouveau venu avec crainte.

\- Luna ? demanda Damon en s'agenouillant, retournant Luna pour lui faire face. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La fille de quatre ans a secoué la tête.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison.

A l'horreur du vampire, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré, pas même quand elle était tombée de l'un des arbres du jardin il y a deux jours… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la faire pleurer maintenant ?

\- Savais-tu que l'appareil de Gilbert a affecté Tyler Lockwood ? demanda une voix d'un ton accusateur derrière les deux frères.

Damon lança un regard ennuyé à Bonnie

\- Eh bien je sais que cela a affecté le maire. Si tu veux bien m'excuser un moment, je suis un peu occupé pour l'instant.

Il ramassa l'enfant de quatre ans et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je dois trouver mon frère

Avant qu'il ait put partir, la sorcière l'interpella.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

Le vampire soupira.

\- Oui Bonnie, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi quelqu'un qui n'est pas un vampire a été tué par le dispositif de torture des vampires que tu as laissé John utiliser contre nous. En parlant de ta culpabilité, comment va Caroline ?

\- Elle va beaucoup mieux, répondit Bonnie sur la défensive en s'énervant lorsque Damon tenta de la dépasser. Je n'ai pas fini.

\- Si, répliqua l'aîné Salvatore. Tu as fini. Je me fiche de ce que tu es Bonnie. Pousse-toi de mon chemin…

Bennett ricana.

\- Ou quoi ? Je sais ce que tu es Damon. Tu as peut être réussi à dupé Elena, le shérif et tout le monde, mais pas moi. Le moindre faux pas et je te tues.

Elle regarda Damon jusqu'à ce que le vampire en question serre sa tête de douleur. Son emprise sur la petite fille se desserra un peu, la laissant glisser sur le sol.

\- Oh, je suis tellement désolée. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

La sorcière bourrée de préjugés sortit sur le porche sans un regard en arrière. Elle se moquait qu'elle ait presque fait mal à la fille que Damon portait dans ses bras. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était qu'elle avait réussi à blesser le vampire.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Damon ramassa Luna, l'emmenant dans un coin tranquille.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Elle ne t'a pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non Dami, assura Luna calmement, levant sa main pour toucher sa tempe. Tu es blessé ?

Il sourit à la douce fille.

\- Non petit, je vais bien, répondit Damon en la regardant. Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu veux rentrer à la maison tout d'un coup ?

Le petit vampire secoua la tête.

\- Non

\- Luna tu dois me dire ce qui se passe, l'encouragea-t-il doucement

\- L'homme, murmura-t-elle. Il sent bizarre…

Damon fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu parles de Mason Lockwood ?

Sa nièce hocha la tête.

\- On dirait…comme… je ne sais pas. Je veux partir Dami

\- Dans un instant, d'accord ? On doit d'abord trouver Stefan. Il doit être quelque part par-là, murmura l'aîné. Tu veux marcher ?

\- Oui, sourit Luna en sautant à côté de lui comme si elle avait déjà oublié sa peur de toute à l'heure.

C'était arrivé souvent ces derniers jours. Son humeur changeait anormalement vite et alors qu'elle était généralement heureuse, elle était parfois triste, effrayée et en colère. Ce n'était pas si surprenant après tout. Luna venait à peine de perdre sa mère et elle essayait de se remettre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une autre personne s'approche d'eux.

\- Salut, sourit une fille brune à Damon, ignorant Luna pour une raison quelconque. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Génial Elena, murmura sarcastiquement Damon. Je suis en vie, merci de le demander.

\- Damon, avertit Elena. Attends, qui est la gamine ?

\- Oh, tu veux dire Luna ? demanda le vampire en souriant ? C'est notre nièce, à Stefan et moi. Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

\- Tu n'as pas de nièce, répliqua-t-elle. A qui l'as-tu volée ?

\- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Damon bouche bée. Elle est vraiment notre nièce, et si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Stefan.

Il regarda autour de lui, espérant voir son frère quelque part.

\- En parlant de mon frère, est-ce que tu saurais où il est allé ?

Elena secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Damon, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Nous ne devons pas faire quoi que ce soit, contredit-il en tirant Luna avec lui jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Si tu vois Stefan, dis-lui que je suis rentré.

Quelques heures plus tard, Damon entra dans le salon de la pension où Luna essayait de résoudre un casse-tête. Elle tirait la langue alors qu'elle essayait de faire correspondre des lettres avec des mots. Le vampire s'arrêta pour se servir un verre avant de se figer.

\- C'est très courageux de ta part de venir ici

Luna leva les yeux vers la femme qui était maintenant assise sur le canapé. Elle sentait comme un vampire, mais pas comme l'autre fille qui lui ressemblait.

\- Je voulais dire au revoir

\- Tu pars déjà, se moqua Damon

\- Je ne reste pas quelque part où personne ne veut de moi. Mignonne la petite au fait. Elle est étonnamment intelligente. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? Elle me rappelle quelqu'un.

\- Elle est de la famille, murmura l'aîné Salvatore. Et tu la laisse tranquille.

\- D'accord, d'accord, souri-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Quoi, pas de baiser d'adieu ?

Damon se moqua d'elle.

\- Pourquoi je ne te tue pas à la place ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- La nostalgie, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. La curiosité, et cetera. Embrasse-moi ou tue-moi. Qu'est-ce que ce sera Damon ? Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es capable que d'un seul.

Elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes tandis qu'il se tournait pour partir. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils fassent ça tous les deux devant un enfant de quatre ans. Avant qu'il puisse partir, Katherine se mit devant lui, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Mon doux et innocent Damon

Il la retourna, maintenant couché sur elle. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il l'embrassa.

\- C'est mieux comme çà

\- Ok, attends, temps mort, haleta Damon en poussant Katherine loin de lui. J'ai une question. Réponds et ce sera de nouveau les feux d'artifices. Réponds bien, et j'oublierai les cent quarante dernières années. J'oublierais combien je t'ai aimé, j'oublierai tout et on pourra tout recommencer. C'est un moment décisif parce que nous avons tout le temps. C'est la beauté de l'éternité.

Le jeune vampire lui caressa doucement le visage.

\- J'ai juste besoin de la vérité, pour une fois.

\- Arrête, dit-elle en levant la main. Je connais déjà ta question et sa réponse. La vérité est que… je ne t'ai jamais aimé. C'était Stefan. Ça a toujours été Stefan, ce sera toujours lui.

Elle enleva ses mains de son visage et partit sans faire attention à Luna qui les regardait, un air dégoûté sur son visage.

Quand le vampire fut parti, la jeune fille se précipité vers lui et grimpa sur ses genoux.

\- Tu vas bien Dami ?

Il soupira profondément, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Luna.

\- J'irais bien, je pense. Allez, il est déjà tard. Je vais t'emmener au lit.


	4. 3 Affronter un monde nouveau

_Ceci est une traduction. La fanfiction originale appartient à_ _ **NicholasFlamelFan.**_ _Les notes de l'auteur et réponses aux reviews ne sont pas visibles sur cette version. Vous pouvez adresser des reviews sur cette version (que je transmettrais à l'auteur) ou sur celle originale._

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous! je vous retrouve pour partager avec vous le 3e chapitre de cette fanfic! et je m'excuse du temps d'attente... je profite des vacances pour poster plus régulièrement :) En tout cas, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et même si je ne fais que la traduire, je serais ravie de lire des petites reviews d'encouragement :D .**

 **En tout cas bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 3

AFFRONTER UN MONDE NOUVEAU

Damon se servit un verre de sang après en avoir donné un autre à Luna qui était assise sur le canapé.

\- Tu en veux ? demanda le frère aîné en regardant Stefan qui venait d'arriver

\- Non merci, soupira Stefan en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant de quatre ans. Je n'ai pas faim, je viens de manger.

Damon sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour les animaux de la forêt se regroupent et se vengent ? Je veux dire, ils doivent sûrement parler entre eux.

Les yeux de Luna s'élargirent.

\- Tu manges du Bambi, Steffi ?

\- Quoi ?

Stefan resta bouche bée en regardant son grand frère qui se mit à rire.

\- Damon !

Le vampire aîné leva les mains, riant toujours.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Je le jure…

Stefan chatouilla légèrement le ventre de Luna, faisant attention au verre de sang qu'elle tenait toujours dans a main.

\- Petit monstre, gronda-t-il avec amusement, faisant rire la fille. Tu sais Damon, je suis content que tu aies pris une poche de sang pour le diner.

\- Je te ferai savoir que je ne me suis servi de personne depuis que nous avons accueilli Luna, dit Damon à son frère. Au fait, j'aime ça. Que tu marches sur des œufs parce que tu penses que je vais devenir fou. Tellement de suspense. Est-ce qu'Elena aussi s'inquiète ? Je parie qu'elle parle de moi sans arrêt.

La petite fille se tortilla hors des bras de Stefan, s'ennuyant avec la conversation. Elle courut en haut, regardant à travers ses jouets pour trouver quelque chose à faire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Luna était en sécurité dans les bras de Stefan alors qu'il traversait le carnaval qui se déroulait au lycée ce soir-là. Normalement, il ne l'aurait pas emmené, mais Damon avait insisté sur le fait que l'enfant de quatre ans pouvait y aller au moins une fois avant d'aller se coucher. En plus, elle n'était allée en ville que deux fois depuis qu'elle était venue vivre avec eux.

\- Tu l'espionnes, commenta Stefan en se dirigeant derrière Damon qui regardait le garçon Lockwood.

Damon lui jeta à peine un regard.

\- Je l'observe

\- Tu as plutôt l'air d'être obsédé, renifla Stefan en posant Luna par terre, sa main serrée dans la sienne.

A ce moment, Tyler remporta le match de bras de fer.

\- Il a de la force, souligna l'aîné Salvatore

Stefan roula des yeux.

\- Il a décroché une bourse d'athlète universitaire, bien sûr qu'il a de la force. Remets-toi.

\- Je parie que je peux te battre, entendirent les Salvatore

\- Et voilà l'oncle, sourit Damon

Stefan soupira, regardant Luna avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La petite fille s'était cachée derrière son oncle dès qu'elle avait aperçu le mystérieux homme.

\- Luna ?

\- Elle agissait comme ça aux funérailles, murmura Damon en s'agenouillant devant sa nièce. Regarde-moi petite Lune. Allez. Tu dis-nous dire ce qui ne va pas… Tu peux faire ça ?

Les larmes remplissaient les yeux de Luna et elle secoua la tête durement. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle avait promis à sa maman qu'elle ne dirait jamais à personne ce que l'homme leur avait fait. Ce n'était pas lui… mais il avait la même odeur.

\- Ok, haleta Tyler en se levant de la table. C'est lui le champion. A qui le tour maintenant ?

Damon se leva, emmenant Luna avec lui qui se tenait contre sa hanche.

\- c'est au tour de Stefan

Le plus jeune frère lança un regard furieux au Salvatore aux cheveux noirs.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais… tenter le coup

Il se dirigea vers Mason et ils commencèrent à lutter, chacun mettant de la pression. Après quelques minutes, Mason le battit facilement et Stefan rejoignit son frère et sa nièce.

\- Tu n'as fait aucun effort, siffla Damon

Stefan cligna des yeux en état de choc.

\- Si, en fait je me suis battu

\- Viens avec moi, dit-il alors qu'ils sortaient tous les trois dans le couloir. Est-ce qu'il est… ?

\- Non, non, répondit le jeune frère en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas ce genre de force, mais c'était plus qu'un humain, si ça a du sens.

Damon respira bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette famille ? Ils ne sont pas des vampires. Que diable sont-ils ?

Les lèvres de Stefan se crispèrent.

\- Oh, peut-être que ce sont des tortus ninjas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Luna ?

La fille tremblait dans les bras de Damon, semblant être complètement ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas Stefan, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Mais ça n'a commencé qu'une fois qu'elle a vu Mason… Tu penses que… ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Stefan en haussant les épaules. Et les zombis, ou les loups-garous ?

Dès que le dernier mot quitta sa bouche, leur petite nièce commença à lutter.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle effrayée. S'il te plait… Non. Laisse-moi partir…

Plus elle le suppliait, plus elle pleurait.

\- Chut, dit Damon en essayant de calmer sa nièce.

Comme elle continuait à pleurer et à se débattre, il la tendit à Stefan.

\- Là, je reviens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Damon ? cria le jeune frère faisant trembler Damon alors que Damon disparaissait. Ça va Luna. S'il te plait, calme-toi.

Elle avait cessé de gémir, mais les larmes continuaient de couler. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. C'était encre pire qu'elle pleure en silence plutôt qu'elle crie et qu'elle donne des coups de pieds pour attirer l'attention. Cela signifiait que Luna ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter de pleurer et Stefan était totalement impuissant. Cela ne l'aida d'entendre Damon obliger quelqu'un à rendre Tyler furieux. En fait, c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aîné Salvatore revint, reprenant Luna dans ses bras.

\- Je vais la ramener à la maison. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte.

\- Tu as sans dote raison, soupira Stefan en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je vais régler le problème que tu viens de provoquer. Tu réalises que quelqu'un va être blessé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, dit Damon en secouant la tête. Quelqu'un va devenir fou, fou de rage.

Stefan haussa un sourcil.

\- Et tu fais ça parce que… ?

\- Ce gamin, Tyler, est incapable de résister à une bagarre. Voyons qui va intervenir. Peut-être que ce sera le mystérieux oncle, étrange et énigmatique.

Son jeune frère semblait prêt à le frapper mais il finit par s'en aller. Damon se tourna vers la fille en pleurs penchée sur sa Hanche et marcha le long du couloir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, prêt à protéger sa nièce s'il en avait besoin.

L'aîné Salvatore cligna des yeux de surprise devant la pom-pom girl blonde à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Hey blondie, ils t'ont laissée sortir ?

\- Je me souvins, murmura-t-elle en fixant l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

Le vampire âgé pencha la tête.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- Je me souviens comment tu m'as manipulé, abusé de moi, effacé mes souvenirs et tu t'es nourris de moi

\- Tu es folle, renifla Damon réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle pouvait se souvenir était si elle devenait un vampire, mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline sourit en se rapprochant de l'homme âgé.

\- Les souvenirs reviennent, par flash

\- Tu ne peux pas te souvenir, nia Damon en secouant la tête avec déni, protégeant Luna avec son corps. C'est impossible, à moins que tu ne deviennes un…

La blonde sourit, son regard centré sur Damon, et seulement Damon.

\- J'ai un message de Katherine, _le jeu commence_

\- Attends…

Elle le repoussa avec force, le faisant voler en arrière et tomber sur le sol. Il se leva dans la seconde, vérifiant Luna qui était tombée par terre aussi.

\- Merde Luna. Est-ce que ça va ? Allez, petit

Caroline haleta, faisant un pas en avant.

\- Oh mon dieu. Je… je ne l'avais pas vue. Je suis désolée…

D'où venait la petite fille ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vue avec Damon auparavant.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- Elle s'appelle Luna, soupira le vieux vampire en essayant de calmer la petite fille. Allez Luna, s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer. Tu vas te rendre malade.

Une seconde plus tard, la blonde était agenouillée aux côtés de la petite fille mignonne.

\- Tu n'es pas mignonne toi ? Roucoula-t-elle alors que Luna la regardait. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

Luna secoua la tête en reniflant.

\- Tu veux me parler ? Caroline sourit, soulevant doucement Luna sur ses genoux.

Pour une raison étrange, elle ne ressentit pas l'envie de boire son sang. Pas la soif qu'elle avait eue avec tout le monde.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit, murmura l'enfant de quatre ans, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de la gentille fille.

Elle était différente de toutes les personnes qu'elle a rencontrées en ville. La fille n'agissait pas comme si elle valait mieux que Dami. Bien sûr elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle n'était pas condescendante à ce sujet, comme les deux autres.

Caroline lissa les cheveux de Luna.

\- Ca va, si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n'es pas obligée. Sache juste que tu peux venir me voir, d'accord ?

La pom-pom girl attendit que l'enfant hoche la tête.

\- Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'arrêter de pleurer ? Je veux dire, ces larmes cachent ton joli minois.

Luna rigola en secouant la tête. Ses larmes étaient presque oubliées maintenant. Bien sûr elle avait toujours peur de l'homme méchant, mais c'était il y a deux ans. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire du mal maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui disait que l'autre loup le ferait ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui accorder une chance…

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Questionna Damon en fixant les deux filles avec un soupçon de crainte.

Caroline lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Tu dois juste savoir quoi dire. Depuis combien de temps est-elle avec toi ?

\- Presque une semaine maintenant, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça se voit, renifla-t-elle. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi au fait.

Damon hocha la tête.

\- Evidemment. Alors tu es un vampire maintenant, à cause de Katherine.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa nièce qui s'endormait sur le vampire blond _Barbie_.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de la ramener à la maison maintenant… Merci, Blondie.

\- A quel point est-ce que c'est douloureux ? interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité en tendant la jolie fille au vieux vampire.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée, sourit Salvatore. Je reviens, et on en discutera, d'accord ?

Caroline observa le vampire quelques secondes.

\- D'accord, mais seulement parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe.

Damon acquiesça brusquement, se retournant pour aller à la pension Luna s'était complètement endormie maintenant, ses yeux toujours rouges et gonflés.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? murmura-t-il à la fille endormie

Une fois dans sa chambre, il lui mit rapidement son pyjama et la fourra dans son lit qui était beaucoup trop grand pour la petite hybride. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient aucun problème avec le fait que Luna soit en partie vampire. Hormis le fait d'avoir besoin d'un peu de sang de temps en temps et des caractéristiques typiques d'un vampire, il n'y rien de différent que d'élever un enfant normal.

Le vampire se rappela mentalement de faire des courses pour Luna la semaine prochaine. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait la confier à Jenna, peu importe que la femme le déteste. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont un enfant de l'âge de Luna avait besoin. Alors, il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Et si Jenna refusait, alors, il devrait _demander_ à une femme dans un magasin. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il y arriverait certainement.


End file.
